Like It Should Be
by Kyo Tasume
Summary: What this Violet is acting strange and is asked to the what and by who and whats this about a trip? Wanna find out gotta read in. Pairings: TonyViolet, CrystalTodd


**Like it Should Be**

**Hey yall this is my first story.Hope you all like it. this story is mostly told be Violet and Tonys point of view.**

**Kyomaru Tasume **

**Summary: What this Violet is acting strange and is asked to the what and by who and whats this about a trip? Wanna find out gotta read in. Pairings: Tony/Violet, Crystal/Todd**

**DisclaimerI dont own any of the characters from the Incredibles. Except Mr.Castillo,Rachal and son Ky.I also own Rebekah and Crystal. Thanks for reading Kyo**

**"talking"**

**"_thoughts_"**

**"**Narrator**"**

**"Hello students im going to be teaching this class from now on; my name is Edna Mole." Edna said smiling at her students**

**A young boy raised his hand. Edna called on him,he asked what happened to Mr.Castillo.She said he moved away with his wife Rachal and there son Ky. Violet raised her hand also and Edna knew what she wanted and she nodded Violet got up and left the room.**

**"Now class lets begin the lesson on nouns." Edna said "Can someone tell me what nouns are?"**

**"I can." Tony said raising his hand.**

**"Well, please tell the class what nouns are." Edna said **

**"Well a nouns is a person,place or thing or object." Tony said**

**"Im happy to see someone paid attention is grade school and junior high."Edna said**

**The door opened and in walked Violet. She handed Edna the slip and sat down in her seat.**

**"Ok class please open your books to page 394 and begin reading the lesson till the bell rings." Edna said **

**"Oh ya you all are going on a trip to new york in two days hurry up and pick your partners ok, by the way it is to be boy and girl,k.**

**"Ummm Edna im not going." Violet said sadly "I dont have a partner."**

**"Ummm Violet ill get back to you in a moment." Edna said walking away**

**"Ok." Violet said frowing sadly**

**"Hey your Violet right?" Tony asked her**

**"Yep thats me." Violet said**

**"Violet i found you a partner how about the young man over in the corner with the glasses?" Edna asked **

**"Ummm Etna i dont think thats a good idea because ya know i really dont wanna go."Violet said**

**"Ummm but Violet you must go." Edna said**

**"Edna ill be her partner." Tony said "If its ok with Violet."**

**"It's your choice Violet."Edna said smiling at the young couple to be.**

**"Violet if you dont wanna be my partner thats ok ill just ask Crystal to be my partner."Tony told trying not to sound rude.**

**"Edna can I talk to Tony alone please?"Violet asked her pleding**

**"Sure if thats what you want Voilet."Edna said walking away.**

**"Violet?"Tony asked her sitting next to her."Will you be my partner?"**

**"Tony i'd like to be your partner for our trip."Violet said smiling at him.**

**"Really?"Tony asked unsure if she was lying or not.**

**"Yeah really."Violet said smiling.**

**"Awesome, I cant wait to tell N3K0M3 she will be proud to hear you said yes."Tony said smiling as a boy would.**

**"Tony, who is N3K0M3?"Violet asked him.**

**"N3K0M3 is my older sister who is in college."Tony said sadly**

**"Oh ok."Violet said**

**"Yea I really miss her we were pretty close."Tony said some what happy and yet sad**

**"Ummm I gotta go."Violet said gathering her things**

**"Yea me too dont wanna be late for class,"Tony said nervously,"we will get in trouble."**

**"Ya we would ill see you later Tony."Violet said sadly she doesnt want to leave**

**"Ya see you later."Tony said sadly **

**"Why so sad all of a sudden Tony?" Violet asked concerned**

**"Oh its nothin really."Tony said trying to smile**

**"You sure?" Violet asked **

**"Ya im sure we better go or else we will be late and get a tardy." Tony said smiling**

**"Ya I dont really want detention." Violet said getting out of her seat and walking to the door**

**"Ya my mom would kill me."Tony said laughing**

Narration

**As they were walking down the hall Crystal came out of nowhere and punched Violet in the face and Violet fell to the floor.As Violet fell to the floor Crystal stated to punch her again.**

**"CRYSTAL WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Tony yelled at her**

**"Im going to kill this little BITCH FOR TAKING YOU FROM ME.Crystal said as she raised her voice at Tony**

**"Stop why are you doing that?" Tony asked her**

**"Because your my boy-friend not hers im not going to sit around and let this social outkast take you away from me." Crystal said rudely,"Besides she is probably making you be her partner."**

**"No I asked her of my own free will and i am not your boy-friend and never will be your boy-friend crystal and fyi Crystal i like Violet more than you, and she would probably be a better girl-friend then you anyday." Tony said walking over to Violet to see if she was ok and to help her she wasnt.**

**"Violet are you ok?" Tony said dropping to his knees**

**"Tony i like you too...Violet fainted**

**"Tony...**

**"Crystal leave me alone dont talk to me anymore,i hate you." Tony said rudely**

**"Tony...**

**"SAVE IT CRYSTAL AND LEAVE ME ALONE."Tony said picking Violet up and leaving with out their books.**

**Nurse's Office **

**"NURSE NURSE!" Tony yelled.**

**"Tony whats... omg what happened to Violet?" the nurse asked directing him to the bed in the next room so he could put her down.**

**"Crystal came out of nowhere and started to hit her." Tony said, "Is she ok?"**

**"Yes she is fine, and you better get to class." the nurse said.**

**"No im staying with Violet." Tony said.**

**"Ok stay here im going to lunch." the nurse said leaving. **

**"Yep i will."Tony said.**

**Tony's Pov**

**What was Crystal thinking. I hate her now. And she has the nerve to call me her boyfriend. I dont think so. I hope Violet is ok. She probably wont want to go to Queens New York anymore. Besides if she doesnt go i wont go everyone else has partners. Oh well.**

**Normal Pov**

**" Tony... " Violet said faintly knocking him out of his thoughts.**

**"Violet are you ok?" Tony asked she nodded her head. "Are you sure."**

**"Ya im fine," Violet said trying to sit up " my heads just hurts."**

**"Ill get you some ibuprofen for that if you want." Tony getting up.**

**"Thank you, Tony for helping me." Violet said finally being able to sit up right.**

**"No problem Violet." Tony said handing her some water and ibuprofen.**

**"Do you really think i would make a better girlfriend then Crystal?"Violet asked nervously.**

**"Ummm you heard me say that?" Tony asked Violet nodded. **

**"Yes i did." Violet said nervously.**

**"Well i think you would." Tony said nervously and cheeks tinged with roses.**

**"Well we should go its lunch time." Violet said getting up but tripping and falling into Tonys chest.**

**"Ummm im sorry." Violet said blushing and looking away while standing up straight.**

**"Its ok Violet." Tony said blushing helping her stand straight by holding her shoulders to make her stable.**

**"Thanks again for helping me." Voilet said walking toward the door **

**"Tony, you coming?" Violet asked sweetly**

**"Nah im going to go outside and think," Tony said "besides im not hungry."**

**"You sure," Violet said walking over to him "we could sit together?"**

**"Violet are you ok?" Tony asked her unsurely**

**"Huh im fine why."Violet told him **

**"Because your talking weird." Tony said **

**"Because i like you." Violet said walking up to him and laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck and him in return wrapping his arm around her waist.**

**"Thanks for everything Tony but im hungry so im gonna go with or without you." Violet said looking up at him**

**"Ok you go eat and ill see you 7 period in gym." Tony said looking down at her **

**"Ok see ya later." Violet said lifting her head off his shoulder and turning around and she gave him a hug and said catch ya later and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was so soft he barely felt it. She turned and ran out of the nurses office.**

**Tony's Pov**

**Wow Violet just kissed me.It was so soft i barely felt it.Maybe if i asked her to be my date for tonights junior prom she would say yes. I'll ask her next period.**

**Violet's Pov**

**I just kissed Tony he probably thinks thats discusting. I have to apologize to him for doing that with out permission. I feel weird now.Oh well i'll apologize to him 7 period.**

**Normal Pov**

**Violets friends ran over to her asking her questions.**

**"Vi where were you?" Friend one asked( Sadly i dont know what her friends name are. So im impervising. Ky)**

**"Sorry i was in the nurse's office with Tony." Vi said nervously**

**"Really why were you with Tony?" Friend 2 asked**

**"Because Crystal tried to kill me." Vi said walking outside with her sandwich and ignoring her friends.**

**Violet's Pov**

**It's 6th period and I wish it was 7th so i could say im sorry to Tony. Kami-sama what has gotten into me.**

**-**

**Sorry to end chapter 1 there but im tired and i've working on this every little while i can. I had writer's block. But this is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it. Please review and please no flames. please please please please review. Kyomaru Tasume**


End file.
